Sans espoir
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: Quand Red arriva dans leur vie, Papyrus fut tout d'abord méfiant. Mais une réelle amitié finit par les lier... Peut-être aurait-il dû finalement suivre son instinct.(AU Underfell et Underswap)
1. Sans Espoire

Il était arrivé dans leur vie comme un malheureux hasard. Il semblait perdu au début, ce monde n'était pas le sien. Son frère s'attacha très vite à ce visiteur. Ils étaient comme des opposés qui s'attirent. Une boule de positivité et un point de négativité.

Il avait été méfiant dès l'instant où il avait croisé les yeux rouges de ce squelette. Il avait refusé de lui faire confiance, sans doute aurait-il dû continuer.

Coincé jusqu'à la réparation de la machine du sous sol, au début, il insista pour que le nouveau venu dorme à l'hôtel. Il ne voulait pas voir ce clone aux dents pointu dans la même maison que son frère la nuit.

Mais à force de le côtoyer chaque jour, a force de rire, manger, travailler avec lui, il se mis à oublier sa méfiance et même à l'apprécier. Il finit même par accepter qu'il dorme sur le canapé sous prétexte de lui faire faire des économies.

Le temps passa plus vite qu'il ne semblait passer avant sa venue parmi eux. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux de se lever le matin. Car il pouvait passer du temps avec son nouveau meilleur ami. Enfin quelqu'un d'autre que son frère était entré dans sa vie. Certes, il avait des LV, mais à force de passer du temps avec lui, il avait fini par croire que ce n'était que par légitime défense. Son monde semblait si horrible, il ne voulait presque pas le laisser repartir mais Sans, qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler Red pour éviter la confusion, semblait bien décidé à réparer cette maudite machine et rentrer chez lui.

Papyrus espéra qu'il change d'avis, il voyait son nouvel ami devenir de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure de leur avancement sur la machine. Une nuit, il surprit une conversation entre Red et quelqu'un au téléphone. Il entrevit son ami jouer nerveusement avec son collier à pointe en suppliant quelqu'un de le pardonner. S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, Papyrus aurait juré voir des larmes perler aux yeux de Red.

Le lendemain, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Papyrus ne voulut pas lui parler de ce qu'il avait surpris. S'il l'avait fait, peut être aurait il pu changer les choses.

La machine fut réparée et Red les quitta avec la promesse de revenir très vite. Papyrus retourna dans son état de léthargie permanente jusqu'au jour où Red revint dans sa vie. Sans fut si heureux qu'il insista pour préparer une grande fête. Mais Red était là pour affaire. Son souverain, le Tyran Asgore, souhaitait rencontrer la reine Toriel pour proposer une alliance. Partager leurs ressource ne pouvait que les aider à sortir plus vite de l'Underground.

A la grande surprise de Papyrus, Red ne semblait pas aussi excité par cette perspective qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il semblait se ficher de la libération des monstres. Mais Papyrus savait que son ami se rappelait des divers lignes temporelles. Sans doute avait-il ses raisons pour ne pas se réjouir.

La rencontre fut organisée pour la semaine suivante et Red décida de rester sur place. Mais il avait changé. Souvent, il l'entendait pleurer le soir, ça l'inquiétait. Il essayait aussi de passer plus de temps dehors à chercher des coins isolés et bien caché. Quand Papyrus lui demanda ce qu'il lui passait par la tête pour se comporter comme ça, Red répondit simplement qu'il était désolé. Qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler. Il aurait dû insister.

Le jour de la rencontre arriva. La machine avait été déplacée hors du sous sol pour que l'immense monarque de l'autre monde puisse sortir aisément. Papyrus fut pris de frisson quand il le vit apparaître comme de nulle part devant la machine. Ce monstre faisait froid dans le dos. Il était accompagné par deux gardes non armés, Red avait prévenu que son souverain n'allait nulle part sans sa garde.

Ils furent escortés par Alphys et ses meilleurs gardes. Sans avait demandé à faire parti du comité d'accueil mais, n'étant pas membre officiel de la Garde Royal, ça lui fut refusé.

Pour réconforter l'énergique squelette, Red proposa à Papyrus d'aller lui chercher un cadeau. Peut-être y avait-il de nouveaux DVD de film d'action tombé à la décharge, ils pouvaient lui faire une surprise. Paps demanda à son frère de leur préparer sa meilleure fournée de Tacos pour fêter les possibles accords entre les deux mondes puis ils partirent.

Red refusa de se téléporter, voulant quand même laisser le temps à Sans de préparer le repas. Mais, étonnement, il refusa aussi de prendre le bateau de River Person, insistant pour partir à pied. Quand Papyrus essaya de l'entraîner vers le bateau quand même, par flemmardise, Red fit une crise d'angoisse. Le grand squelette s'inquiéta pour son ami et se sentit grandement coupable. Jamais il n'avait fait ça avant. Red lui cria dessus une fois calmé, insistant pour prendre la route.

Ils marchèrent donc, dans un silence gêné. Au début, Red marchait vite, avec colère. Puis il se mis à ralentir l'allure, finissent par marcher derrière Papyrus qui déjà n'était pas bien rapide. Jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta au milieu des Chutes, près des Fleurs Echo. Il tomba à genoux et se mis à pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui même.

Une odeur désagréable planait dans l'air. Et Red répétait encore et encore.

" **je suis désolé. désolé, désolé, désolé… Pap… je suis désolé."**

Plus inquiet qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors, Papyrus fit demi tour pour essayer de réconforter son ami. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher ou dire un mot, Red continua.

" **je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas ça. je t'en pris Pap, trouve le plus de monstre que tu pourra et fuit."**

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Papyrus senti son âme se serrer dans sa cage thoracique. L'air semblait plus dense d'un seul coup. Un courant d'air traverse la grotte, faisant danser les Fleurs Echo qui répétèrent les mots de Red comme un présage sinistre.

"que ce que tu veux dire Red? est ce que ton Roi prépare quelque chose?"

Red se mis à trembler et à tirer sur son collier avec insistance. Son visage était déformé par une profonde tristesse et par une douleur semblant le prendre soudainement.

" **pas lui. pas** _ **que**_ **lui!"**

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans les cavernes, suivit d'autres, devenant de plus en plus nombreux. La moelle se glaça dans les os de Papyrus. L'odeur désagréable devint plus forte, portée par les courants d'air. Une odeur de poussière et de sang.

"qu'est ce que tu as fait?! répond Red!"

Papyrus attrapa le misérable squelette qui continuait de grimacer comme pris d'une souffrance sans nom.

" **le… le portail est… resté ouvert. Il m'a ordonné, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement! je ne peux même pas te dire ce qu'il se passe je… j'étais censé m'occuper de toi pendant qu'ils s'occupent des autres! mais il a oublié d'utiliser le mot pour.. pour toi. Pap fuit maintenant!"**

" Comme si j'allais laisser ton roi envahir mon monde sans rien faire!"

Il lâcha celui qu'il appelait son ami sans ménagement et voulu courir en direction de Couveneige, espérant que son frère n'ai pas encore subi d'attaque. Mais il fut arrêté par une main squelettique s'accrochant à son pantalon baggy.

" **tu ne comprend pas! réfléchis, tuer ou être tuer ! dans mon monde, on ne fait pas la chasse au territoire, on veut devenir plus fort, on veut de l'EXP et du Love ! ce n'est pas une invasion !"**

Papyrus resta une seconde interdit, réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

"c'est une extermination…"

Le grand squelette ne pris pas le temps de se dégager de la poigne de Red et se téléporta directement chez lui, emportant le suppliant double de son frère avec lui.

Aussitôt il fut pris d'un haut le cœur. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, l'air était étouffant de poussière et de cendre. Couveneige était la proie des flamme. Sa maison n'était pas encore incendié, heureusement. Tomber dans un brasier aurait été fatal.

Mais sa maison était sans dessus dessous et devant lui, il voyait son frère aîné en plein combat contre une femme athlétique aux écailles bleu et un squelette lui ressemblant beaucoup. Sans semblait mal en point et épuisé. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent Papyrus fit un soupçon de soulagement chez son grand frère.

" **TIENS, QUAND ON PARLE DU LOUP…"**

Le squelette qui devait être le Papyrus de l'autre monde avait une voix plus sombre rauque que la sienne. Il se tourna pour faire face à Papyrus et Red qui continuait de gémir à ses pieds. Le squelette était grand, faisant au moins une tête de plus que lui. Il portait une armure noir et une grande écharpe rouge autour du cou. Ses yeux étaient aussi rouge que ceux de Red mais une de ses orbite était traversée par une profonde cicatrice. C'était donc lui, "Boss".

"laissez mon frère tranquille!"

Sans attendre, l'habituel paresseux se lança dans la bataille, faisant apparaître une rangée d'os blanc et bleu pour attaquer les assaillants mais ce fut de courte durée. Sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir, la femme bleu qui ressemblait à une version badasse de la douce Undyne se jeta sur lui avec tant de force qu'il fut projeté par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps là, Boss s'approcha de Red et le souleva par son collier. Ce dernier tenta de se dégager tant bien que mal. Il vit Sans s'écrouler au sol et pu enfin voir la plaie béante dans son dos. La culpabilité serra son âme. Tout était de sa faute.

" **Je vais m'occuper de ton double, Capitaine. On finira la demi portion plus tard il n'est pas dangereux."** déclara Undyne avant de suivre Papyrus au travers de la fenêtre.

" **PARFAIT. MAINTENANT, SANS, EXPLIQUE MOI. JE T'AI ORDONNÉ DE TROUVER LE JUGE ET DE L'ISOLER POUR QUE JE M'EN DÉBARRASSE. ET QUAND J'ARRIVE ICI, JE TOMBE SUR CETTE VERSION DE TOI. JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE TU PUISSE ÊTRE PLUS PITOYABLE QUE TU NE L'EST DÉJÀ MAIS LUI EST BIEN PIRE. IL N'A MÊME PAS ESSAYÉ DE SE BATTRE NYEHEHE… ET QUAND IL A ENFIN COMPRIS QUE NOUS N'ARRÊTERONS PAS TANT QUE CE MONDE NE SERA PAS COUVERT DE POUSSIÈRE ET NOS NIVEAUX AU MAXIMUM, QUELLE NE FUT PAS MA SURPRISE DE VOIR QU'IL N'AVAIT PAS LA RÉTRIBUTION KARMIQUE. EXPLIQUE MOI CA, CHIEN!"**

Papyrus avait utilisé le mot clef activant la magie du collier. Sans se devait de répondre honnêtement, il n'avait pas le choix.

" **promis Boss! j… je croyais que c'était lui il… après tout c'est un Sans et il faisait des remarques sur mon Niveau de Violence de temps en temps! j… juré Boss! AAAARG!"**

Son petit frère le jeta au sol avec violence et fit apparaître un os rouge sang dans sa main et le frappa avec. Encore, et encore. Red sentit ses os se briser sous les assauts de son frère. Il hurla, implora. Il avait dit la vérité! Mais Boss ne voulait pas le tuer, sinon il serait déjà mort. Ses HPs se mirent à descendre jusqu'à atteindre les 0.001. Son corps n'était plus que douleur. Il voulait mourir, il le méritait pour avoir participé à cette mascarade. Mais son frère ne le laisserait pas faire. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, il fut soulevé par le col et jeté hors de la maison.

D'énormes bleu commençaient à maculer le corps de Papyrus. Cette maudite version de Undyne l'avait bien amoché. Il avait heureusement réussi à la blesser avant de s'en débarrasser en la téléportant dans un coin reculé des Chutes avant de revenir. Il devait sauver son frère! A peine revint-il qu'une masse fut jeté sur lui depuis la fenêtre. C'était Red. Et il était dans un sale état. La moelle de ses os dégoulinant de ses vêtements et son orbite droite était brisée. Un gros morceau d'os s'en était détaché.

Surpris de voir son ancien ami dans un tel état, il voulut se dégager de lui pour retourner à l'intérieur mais une détonation se fit entendre et de puissantes flammes se mirent à sortir de la fenêtre brisée.

"Sans!" cria-t-il paniqué. C'était peine perdu. Il avait tout perdu, il n'avait plus de frère, son amis l'avait trahis et son monde était attaqué. Des larmes de magie, pures et orangés, perlèrent à ses yeux. Sous le choc, incapable de penser correctement, il posa ses mains autour de Red comme pour le réconforter. Il lui fallait quelque chose à se raccrocher. Et ce visage semblable à celui de son frère l'aidait à ne pas perdre totalement l'esprit.

" **a… tten… tion…"**

L'avertissement de Red lui fit prendre conscience du son familier qui se faisait entendre. L'aigu particulier d'une créature qu'il se croyait le seul à pouvoir invoquer. Il tourna la tête pour voir Boss sortir de la maison en flamme, attaque à la main, traînant Sans inconscient, mais vivant, sur le sol. A ses côté, un Gaster Blaster terminait de charger son attaque mortelle, tourné dans sa direction.

Il y avait encore un espoir, son frère était vivant, il y avait de l'espoir.

" **JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT TU AS ÉCHAPPÉ À UNDYNE. MAIS PEU IMPORTE. TU VA ASSISTER COMME MON BON A RIEN DE FRÈRE À CE QU'IL EN COÛTE DE TROMPER LE GRAND ET TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!"**

L'os qu'il tenait à la main se fit pointu et acéré, il le dirigea vers Sans, prêt à l'achever…

Mais un petit tintement distinctif l'arrêta dans son élan et le puissant squelette fut envoyé contre le mur de la maison en flamme avec force, le déconcentrent. Le Blaster fit feu mais dans le rayon mortel ne toucha que les arbres alentours. L'âme de Boss était bleu. Papyrus le tenait.

"personne ne touche a mon grand frère… tu va passer un sale quart d'heure."

L'œil droit de Papyrus s'illumina comme jamais Red ne l'avait vu faire. Même de sa vision troublée, il pouvait voir l'intense regard que lançait son ami vers son petit frère.

"c'est une merveilleuse journée là dehors. les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs éclosent. en des jours comme ça, les monstres comme toi…"

" **devraient brûler en enfer"**

"devraient brûler en enfer"

Red reconnaissait ce dialogue. Il avait à peu près le même. C'était là les paroles d'un Juge. Il s'était trompé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un Papyrus puisse être le Juge. Pourtant c'était le troisième monde que les siens ravageait. Et tous avaient Sans comme juge.

Son âme fragile et mourante était divisée entre la volonté de voir son ami sain et sauf et la peur de voir son petit frère mourir devant ses yeux. Les deux issues lui semblaient insupportables. Il écouta l'appel de son âme fatiguée. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement, douloureusement. Il pensa une dernière fois à Papyrus, à quel point il l'aimait. Dans son délire, il ne savait même plus lequel. Sans doute les deux.

Le monde autour de lui devint vide, sa conscience disparu, il n'était plus qu'un coquille vide. Ce devait être ça, tomber.

Papyrus regarda le squelette à terre face à lui. Il n'était qu'à quelque HP de la mort, la rétribution Karmique faisant descendre doucement et un à un les points restant, il ne lui en resterait bientôt plus qu'un seul. Il allait faire payer à son double ce qu'il avait fait à Sans.

Il allait lui faire payer la trahison de Red. Puis il ira chasser les monstres de l'autre monde, la rétribution Karmique était bien la meilleure arme contre eux. Plus haut était leur Niveau de Violence, plus il faisait de dégâts dans la durée.

Boss répliqua avec une attaque qu'il évita sans problème.  
Mais après avoir esquivé, il sentit une douleur inimaginable le traverser. Quelque chose avait traversé ses côtes dans son dos et s'était plongé directement dans son âme. La magie pure se mis à couler dans son dos. Il entendit alors la voix de Undyne, pleine d'arrogance.

" **J'ai gagné, Pap! Cette fois ci c'est moi qui ai eu le Juge!"**

Poignardé dans le dos. C'était encore une méthode de lâche. Il tourna lentement la tête pour voir les yeux rouge de son assassin brillant de victoire. Paralysé de douleur, il ne se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber quand elle retira sa lame de son dos. Papyrus s'écroula dans la neige, sa tête toute proche de celle de Red. Le traître avait les yeux fermés, il semblait paisible. Lui même voulait fermer les yeux, mais il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas! Pas tant que son frère avait besoin de lui.

" **TU EN A MIS DU TEMPS! MAIS JE DOIS AVOUER QUE JE N'EN DOUTAIS PAS MOINS DE L'ASSASSIN ROYAL. TRÈS BELLE EXÉCUTION! A MON TOURS À PRÉSENT..."**

Undyne aida Boss à se relever. Il marcha immédiatement pour se placer au dessus de Sans et l'acheva d'un seul coup, ne laissant plus qu'un bandana bleu et de la poussière.

Celle ci s'envola, s'ajoutant à toute celles saturant l'air ambiant. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Papyrus ferma les yeux.

* * *

 _La version anglaise est en train d'être corrigée par un ami très cher donc en attendant, je poste l'original en français._

 _J'adore Undertale et ses personnages. J'aime aussi les AU, Underfell est mon préféré. Je ne vois pas les personnages de cette AU forcément comme des horribles créatures assoiffées de L.O.V.E. mais cette histoire m'est venue en tête comme ça, lundi dernier alors que je dessinais. Je ne réfléchissais pas, j'ai fait une forme, tiens ça ressemble à Papyrus, tiens essayons de le mettre avec Sans, j'ai finit par faire Red... Puis une image s'est créée doucement dans mon esprit, j'ai ajouté Edge en version badasse derrière eux avec un Gaster Blaster puis j'ai ajouté Blueberry et BOUM! J'avais cette histoire en tête._

 _Courte, certes, mais intense de mon point de vue._

 _Je ne suis pas du genre à écrire des histoires qui finissent bien. J'adore les tragédies. Et je déteste le titre de cette fanfiction. Je cherche toujours mieux si quelqu'un à une idée._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu quand même. N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous le souhaitez._

 _Merci d'avoir lu ces bêtises et à bientôt, j'espère._


	2. Ruines

Un puissant mal de tête la réveilla. Elle entendait autour d'elle les clameurs de dizaine de monstres. Beaucoup pleuraient, d'autres laissaient sortir leur colère, mais tous parlaient de la même chose.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aimerait autant le bruit, elle qui s'était exilé aux Chutes pour sa tranquillité. Chaque bruit amplifie sa douleur, lui rappelant qu'elle était en vie. Elle avait réussi à survivre.

Mais où était-elle? Elle ne voyait rien. Elle sentait qu'un tissus léger avait été serré autour de sa tête. Elle ne voulut pas y toucher.

Mais elle ne reconnaissait pas le son de cet endroit. Il n'y avait pas le doux clapotis de l'eau comme aux Chutes ou la chaleur étouffante de Calciterre. Il n'y faisait pas assez froid pour être Couveneige non plus. Peut-être la capitale mais dans ce cas l'ennemi ne devait pas être bien loin. Non, elle ne sentait pas l'aura de la barrière aussi proche qu'à Nouvelle Maison.

Elle tenta de se concentrer pour essayer d'avoir des informations.

"Hey, je crois qu'elle s'est réveillé!" dit une voix familière non loin d'elle.

"Capitaine? Vous êtes avec nous?" demanda une autre, plus grave.

Elle grogna comme toute réponse. Ils étaient trop prêt et leurs voix de baryton résonnaient dans sa tête.

"Jeanot? Garret? Où sommes nous?" Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne l'avait pas emmenée dans la décharge. Mais l'odeur ici n'était pas déplaisante donc ça l'aurait étonnée. Ça sentait la fleur.

"Dans les ruines, on a du faire un grand détour mais on vous a amené en sûreté."

"Dans les… quoi?!" elle se releva d'un coup, réveillant quelques blessures au passage. Son souffle coupé, elle fut rallongée par des bras puissants. Sentant de la fourrure, elle su que c'était Jeanot.

"Doucement! Vous allez rouvrir vos blessures!"

"C-comment…?"

Ce fut cette fois la voix de Garret qui répondit.

"On… on a utilisé les ancienne mines entre Nouvelle Maison et Couveneige. On… on sait que ce c'est dangereux mais on a eu de la chance. Les rares éboulements n'étaient pas sur nous."

Les anciennes mines. Elles avaient été condamné par les souverains dès leur arrivée dans l'Underground. Les humains les avait creuser pour trouver du charbon et les avait abandonné comme ça. Elles reliaient parfaitement les cavernes basses de Couveneige et les égouts de New Home mais les tunnels mal conçu avaient tendance à s'écrouler pour un rien.

"C'était risqué mais on ne pouvait pas vous laisser là bas. Même si vous deviez tomber en poussière sur nous, on ne vous aurait pas laissé."

Elle eut un rictus. Ces deux là étaient vraiment trop bon, trop con.

"Nous avons eu un message de Haps qui nous disait que les Ruines s'ouvriraient aux survivants."

"Pourquoi pas le Labo? D'habitude c'est le meilleurs endroit pour se retrancher."

Il y eu un long silence entre les deux hommes. Elle ne voyait pas le visage mais rien que de ne pas entendre leurs grosse voix l'inquiétait.

"Ne me dites pas que…"

"D'après le dernier message de Grillby, ils ont réussi à entrer dans le Labo. Napstatton n'a pas survécu…"

"Et… Et Undyne?"

"On ne sait pas pour l'instant. Le Roi… heu… Je veux dire Sir Asgore semble recevoir des informations parfois mais ne dit rien."

Asgore? Le Roi se serait caché dans les Ruines durant toutes ces années. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait demander à le voir pour lui mettre une bonne droite ou se réjouir de sa présence.

"Allez chercher ces info tout de suite! J'ai besoin de savoir si le Scientifique royal est encore en vie!"

Elle entendit des pas précipités et senti le souffle des ailes de Garret battant pour aller plus vite. Dommage qu'ils n'eût pas été dans la garde ces deux là, ils savaient obéir aux ordres eux au moins.

* * *

Aucun réfugié n'était allé aussi loin dans les ruines. C'était sans doute son dernier havre de paix. Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir. L'instant était grave mais il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul. Les réfugiés étaient bien bruyants et il n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir autant de compagnie. De plus, il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence. Il savait que le responsable du massacre était une autre version de lui même.

Les premiers arrivés étaient tous de Couveneige. Beaucoup de chiens, quelques rares lapins de la garde royal survivants et Muffet, la barmaid. Puis dans la soirée était arrivé un groupe de la capitale. Ils avaient pris un chemin bien dangereux pour venir aux ruines. Hapstablook avait apparemment conseillé aux survivants de passage que les Ruines seraient ouvertes aux nécessiteux.

Le Gardien des Ruines était fière de son ami fantôme. Il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que l'ennemi ne soit pas mis au courant.

Asgore leva ses yeux vert vers le trou au dessus de lui. L'un des rares endroits où l'on pouvait encore voir le ciel de la surface. Il pleuvait. Nul besoin d'arroser les fleurs aujourd'hui. Il remerciait les étoiles pour ces gouttes de pluie, elles cachaient bien efficacement ses propres larmes.

Sa femme était morte. Il l'avait certes quittée après qu'elle eu pris la décision de tuer les humains chutant dans l'Underground mais au fond, il l'aimait toujours sincèrement. Amer, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu la voir une dernière fois. S'il avait été à ses côté, aurait-il pu la sauver ou bien aurait-il périt avec elle?

Les deux cas lui semblait préférable à ce qu'il redoutait pour le future.

Les survivants criaient vengeance pour leurs morts. Aucun enfant n'avait atteint les Ruines et les rares nouvelles rapportées par Haps et par les rares appels reçu par les survivants étaient inquiétantes.

Certains racontaient que tous les enfants avaient été emmené par les envahisseurs à travers le portail. Une flammèche capitaine avait reçu des nouvelles de son père qui dirigeait un groupe de survivant dans le NOYEAU, à Calciterre. Et enfin, il y avait Muffet.

Quand elle était arrivée de Couveneige, elle s'était immédiatement entretenue avec lui. Elle avait une idée. Il lui avait donné la chambre d'enfant pour ce qu'elle avait à faire. Au moins, quelqu'un avait encore un espoir, même minime.

Et il voulait y croire, Ô comme il souhaitait y croire.

* * *

Sortant de la chambre d'enfant transformée en salle de soin, Muffet s'approcha d'une jeune fille habillée en punk, prostrée dans le couloirs, accrochée à son téléphone. Une flammèche verte qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle était arrivée avec le groupe de survivant de Nouvelle Maison.

"Des nouvelles?"

"Oui. Papa et ses hommes résistent bien pour l'instant. La magie et les pièges de mon père les ralentis beaucoup."

"Et Undyne?"

"Ils l'ont retrouvée mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps à Calciterre. Ils ont pris de l'eau avec eux mais elle s'évapore vite."

"Et ils sont sur de ne pas pouvoir utiliser le même passage que vous? Les vieilles mines?"

"Pour ça il faudrait qu'ils se débarrassent de leurs assaillants pour faire une sortie."

"Ton père est un vétéran non? Il doit bien avoir une idée!"

"Tu ne le connais pas Muffy! Il a perdu la raison depuis des années. Il ne réfléchit pas comme toi et moi."

L'araignée soupira et se laissa tomber aux côté de Fuku.

"Et on ne peux pas compter sur Alphys pour aller les aider non plus… Est ce qu'elle s'est réveillé?"

"Oui, elle a demandé à voir Asgore."

"Est ce que quelqu'un lui a dit pour…"

Fuku haussa les épaules et sortit de son sac une flasque. Sans doute de l'alcool ou de l'essence, les seuls choses que pouvait boire les Élémentaires de feu. Mais Muffet savait que Fuku était du genre à boire pour s'amuser… Et énerver son père.

La flammèche but une grosse gorgée et rangea la flasque à sa place sans en proposer. Ce devait donc être de l'alcool.

"Non. Tu veux le faire?"

"Et risquer ma tête? Même aveugle, je suis sur qu'elle est capable de me trouver et de me démembrer!"

Elle essaya de rire. Elle n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était pas sincère. Et elle était si fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis avant l'attaque.

"Sinon. Qu'est ce que tu cache dans cette chambre? Asgore a interdit d'y aller sauf toi."

"Des blessés graves, ils ne peuvent pas être en contacte avec les autres, ça pourrait les tuer. Je les soigne, c'est pour ça que j'ai le droit d'y aller."

"Et les autres blessés?"

"Leurs vies ne sont pas en danger et la magie de soin arrive à les atteindre."

"Et pas ceux là?"

"Non. Ils sont… tombés. Il nous faut Undyne! Sans elle, on ne pourra pas les sauver!"

"Alors ils sont perdu…"

Muffet se leva, démoralisée par les mots de sa jeune amie et s'éloigna pour rejoindre le hall de la maison du roi. Il y avait des dizaines de personnes. Certains pleuraient, d'autres, accrochés à leurs téléphone criaient ou répétait les même numéros en boucle. Mais la plupart discutaient entre eux.

Et tous du même sujet. Ceux originaires de Couveneige clamaient qu'ils étaient méfiant depuis le début. Qu'ils auraient dû chasser Red de leur village dès le premier jour. Qu'il était évident que ce squelette si étrange leur tendait un piège.

Si elle n'était pas aussi polie et diplomate, Muffet leur aurait bien dit de la fermer. Personne ne l'avait vu venir, ce n'était pas après le désastre qu'il fallait réagir s'ils avaient été si persuadé que ça que Red les trahirais. Elle, elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

Elle l'aimait bien ce petit squelette. Même s'il préférait la saveur épicée de la moutarde à la douleur du miel, elle avait apprit à l'apprécier. Et puis il avait rendu un peu le sourire, le vrai, le franc, à Papyrus.

C'était elle qui les avait trouvés, blessés, inconscient et ensemble. Si Red les avait trahis, les siens auraient-ils vraiment laissé le squelette pour mort? Elle était arrivée juste après le départ des démons Papyrus et Undyne. Pour ne pas faire de confusion, elle parlait d'eux dans les termes de Démon et Requin.

Le Requin avaient gravement blessé Papyrus et l'avait laisser pour mort dans la neige et les cendres de Couveneige. Avec sa furtivité arachnéenne, elle s'était alors approché de son meilleur client et ami et avait vérifié son état. Il était en train de mourir. La plaie de son âme en elle même pouvait être mortelle si elle ne stoppait pas la magiarhagie mais même si elle le soignait, elle pouvait déceler d'un seul coup d'œil qu'il avait été empoisonné par la même occasion.

Étant une araignée, elle s'y connaissait bien en poison. Elle pouvait en retarder les effets avec une dose du sien en attendant de pouvoir le purger.

Utilisant ses talents, de son file magique cousant la plaie de l'âme du squelette et de sa salive pour paralyser le flux magique et stopper le poison, elle stabilisa le mourant.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à Red, elle su qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui personnellement, mais il pouvait être utile. Et si les rumeurs étaient vrai, Undyne serait capable de le sortir de sa chute.

Mais pour ça, elle devait trouver un endroit sûr. Rien que de rester près des deux squelette la mettait, elle, en danger. Elle siffla, faisant venir à elle des centaines d'araignées ainsi que son animal de compagnie qui enveloppèrent les squelettes de soie blanche pour les protéger. Elle était sur le point de partir vers la forêt avec ses deux fardeaux quand elle jeta un coup d'œil au parvis de la maison des frères squelette pour y voir un bien connu bandana bleu couvert de poussière. Une seconde pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort dans cette situation mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'adorable Sans derrière, même mort. Aussi vive que l'éclair, elle attrapa le vêtement d'une de ses mains avant de charger les squelettes sur le dos de Cupcake et de fuir.

C'était là qu'elle était tombée sur une poignée de survivants. Certains étaient au téléphone et elle apprit que fuir vers les labo de Calciterre Les hurlement des chiens de garde des démons se faisaient entendre dans le forêt. Leur seul chance était les Ruines dont la porte était scellée depuis des siècles.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans la maison de l'Ancien Roi avec les survivants. Elle s'était donné pour mission de soigner les blessés, quels qu'il soit, mais en priorité Papyrus.

Elle l'avait sauvé après plusieurs heures d'intervention. Soigner une âme était une opération délicate. Il fallait seulement attendre qu'il se réveille. Si jamais il se réveillait. Ses HPs avaient drastiquement baissé. Pour lui porter chance, elle avait attaché le bandana autour de son cou. Elle était sur que c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Red avait été caché des autres survivants par Asgore. Il avait compris où Muffet voulait en venir en le sauvant. Mais le monstre était tombé. Il fallait un miracle pour qu'il se réveille un jour, même si sa santé remontait à une seule décimale. Un miracle, ou le fameux traitement de Undyne.

* * *

 _J'ai beau essayer de faire des retours à la ligne simple comme dit dans la gestion des documents mais ça marche pas donc, désolée pour les lignes intempestives._

 _Surprise! J'aime tellement cette histoire que j'ai commencé à écrir une suite avant même de poster le premier chapitre. Je n'étais pas sûr de l'utilité de celle ci mais bon, comme j'ai dans la tête exactement ce qu'il se passe après le plan d'extermination lancé par les Fell, autant vous en faire profiter!_

 _J'ai jamais dit, à aucun moment, que Papyrus était mort. C'est ce que je voulais vous faire croire! Fell!Undyne est trop sur d'elle et ne lui a pas enlevé toute sa vie. Elle comptait sur son fidèle poison pour l'achever. Elle doit être un peu frustrée de constater que son compte d'EXP n'est pas correcte :3_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, désolée pour les fautes, je fais ce que je peux sans beta lecteur avec ma dyslexie._

 _Remerciement spéciaux pour: Floriane05, Chysack, MiyuDreemur et Sucry._

 _Je n'ai que rarement des commentaire donc les vôtres m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur, merci beaucoup! Oh et Sucry, je crois que tes agents secret seront là pour me tuer car c'est trop tard pour le mariage XD_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la prochaine!_


	3. Regrets

Et un de plus. Il sentit en lui sa puissance augmenter en même temps que son Niveau de Violence. Celui qu'il avait tué devait être un monstre particulièrement fort. Il l'aurait bien combattu à la loyale s'il avait pu. Mais il faisait parti des retranchés du Core. Et il fallait bien avouer que tuer une version alternative de Chillby avec quelque chose de jouissif. Chez lui, l'élémentaire de feu était un vétéran de la guerre contre les Humains reconverti en Barman. Celui là était confiseur à ce qu'il avait vu.

Mais les point d'exécutions apportés par sa mort étaient astronomique, il en conclut donc qu'il devait lui aussi avoir participé à la guerre. Encore une chose dont il pouvait se vanter auprès de son amie.

Celle-ci fulminait encore de ne pas avoir eu les EXP escomptés pour la mort du Juge. Soit ce double faiblard était encore en vie quelque part, soit il était réellement trop faible et donc l'effort investi dans son exécution avait été inutile. La traîtrise de son frère aurait donc été inutile.

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à son frère jusqu'à le pousser au bord de la mort, Papyrus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter ses actes envers son aîné.

Il savait que le squelette était vivant quelque part. La relique qu'il portait précieusement sous son armure le lui confirmait à chaque instant. Même si sur l'instant il avait souhaité sa mort, après quelques jours de réflexion, le Capitaine savait que jamais Sans n'aurait trahi les siens.

Il sortit de sous son armure d'ébène un collier rudimentaire auquel était attaché une dent. Les Reliques étaient une coutume ancienne de son monde, un signe de confiance ultime. Rare étaient les monstres pouvant se vanter d'en posséder une. À sa connaissance, seul Chillby, Asgore et lui en possédait à ce jour. Une Relique était un morceau d'un monstre, une partie de son corps qui avait été donné volontairement à un autre pour lui prouver sa loyauté. Papyrus avec une dent de son frère, qui avait été remplacé par une nouvelle en or. Chillby avait un doigt, il ne voulait jamais dire à qui il appartenait. Et Asgore avait l'œil d'Undyne.

Plus la Relique était dangereuse à donner, plus elle avait de valeur. La dent de Sans n'avait pas de prix car le squelette n'avait qu'un seul HP. Et l'œil d'Undyne n'était pas exposé dans la salle du trône pour rien. Elle avait arraché elle même son œil face au Roi avant de le lui présenter en cadeau. À elle seule, cette Relique était un symbole de la puissance du Roi qui avait plié la volonté de la jeune femme jusqu'à gagner sa loyauté.

Lui n'avait pas eu à faire grand chose pour gagner la loyauté de son frère. Il aurait sans doute dû faire plus. Ainsi, Sans ne se serait sans doute pas entiché de son double.

Papyrus regarda la porte de pierre épaisse le séparant des Ruines là où les survivants s'étaient enfuis. Il voulait terminer le travail. Détruire chaque vie présente et enfin atteindre le plus haut niveau de violence possible sans perdre la raison.

Si son frère survivait assez longtemps, il lui laissera une dernière chance. Tel fut sa décision. Mais dans le cas contraire, le chien pliera devant son maître.

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'un petit tas de poussière au sol. Il avait combattu jusqu'au bout. Mais il y était arrivé. Et maintenant, elle pleurait. C'était douloureux. Les siens apprenaient depuis l'enfance à ne pas montrer leurs émotions et à retenir toute larmes sous peine de souffrir atrocement. Les élémentaires de feu n'étaient pas fait pour ça.

Deux traits noir charbon maculaient ses joues et sa flamme semblait bien plus pâle à qui la regardait. Son père était considéré comme un héros à présent, au lieu d'être traité comme un fou. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu, même pas aperçu.

Les survivants étaient passés devant elle sans la voir non plus. Muffet ne s'était occupée que d'Undyne. Et elle, elle était seule devant la porte des Ruines. Devant un petit tas de poussière et une paire de lunette à spirale.

Elle prit les lorgnons et se mit à jouer avec entre ses doigts. Comme quand elle était petite, quand son père était encore à peu près sain d'esprit. Elle les lui piquait souvent alors, et s'amusait à le regarder chercher partout pour les retrouver. En général, elle finissait par les lui rendre en échange d'un câlin et d'un bisou. Il finissait par partir en retard au travail mais il s'en fichait.

Maintenant qu'elle était plus grande, elle savait qu'il laissait traîner ses lunettes quand elle était petite juste pour ce jeu, pour la rendre heureuse. Et comment l'avait-elle remercié ?

En le laissant tomber au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Puis en lui reprochant tout ce qui allait mal dans sa vie.

Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort encore. Elle voulait se laisser aller, elle voulait laisser ses larmes marquer son visage à vie pour ne pas oublier ces moments ratés. Elle voulait marquer ses regrets dans sa chair à jamais.

* * *

On lui avait laissé un moment pour parler avec Alphys. Depuis son arrivée dans les Ruines, elle avait été bombardée de demandes de la part de plusieurs survivants. Si leur famille dont elle s'était soi disant occupé de la chute avait survécu à l'attaque, si elle ou les autres avaient vu tel ou tel personne… Et elle n'avait aucune réponse pour toutes ces questions, ça la rendait nerveuse.

Asgore, le vrai, lui avait demandé de l'aide ainsi que Muffet. Mais elle était dans un tel état de stress qu'elle ne put rien pour eux. Elle avait besoin de temps.

Elle avait été poursuivie par les monstres de l'autre monde, Grillby s'était sacrifié pour la sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas penser clairement après de tels événements. Puis on lui avait parlé de l'état d'Alphys et elle avait insisté pour aller la voir.

Ses retrouvailles avec la belle femme lézard furent riches en émotion. Même si elles n'étaient que des amies jusqu'à présent, Undyne se sentit soulagée de savoir la Capitaine vivante. Même si elle était blessée.

Alphys lui avait fait part de son soulagement également. Apparemment, toutes ses pensées n'avait été tournés que vers la scientifique ces quelques jours.

Jamais elle n'avait espéré voir l'élue de son cœur confesser ses sentiments dans de tels circonstances.

Heureusement, on les laissa seuls jusqu'au petit matin où Asgore leur donna de quoi petit déjeuner. Et il lui rappela qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour une urgence.

A contre cœur, elle accepta de voir de quoi il s'agissait, promettant à Alphys de revenir très vite. Elle suivit l'ancien Roi dans le court couloir de sa maison jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit avec une clef cachée sous son tabard de Gardien. C'était une chambre assez petite, Muffet y était, assise au bord d'un lit où un squelette bien connu était allongé, inerte.

Undyne fut surprise et choquée de voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle pouvait voir depuis l'entrée de la porte que l'âme de Papyrus avait reçue des dégâts irréparables. Puis elle remarqua que sur un autre lit, de l'autre côté de la chambre dormait Sans. Non… Red. Ou du moins on pouvait croire qu'il dormait. Mais la jeune scientifique avait vu assez de monstre ayant chuté pour pouvoir en reconnaître un au premier coup d'œil.

En une seconde, elle jugea que la priorité allait à Papyrus. Asgore ferma la porte derrière elle en disant qu'il reviendrait très vite. Elle se retrouva seule avec les deux blessés et Muffet. L'arachnide la regardait de ses cinq yeux noirs, inquiète.

Sans attendre, Undyne posa les questions d'usage sur l'état du patient. Certes, elle n'était pas médecin mais elle savait soigner tout de même. Elle n'avait pas eu ses Doctorats juste en jouant avec la mécanique de Nabstatton.

Prenant la place de l'araignée, la femme poisson se mit à examiner Papyrus.

" Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé? "

" Il a été poignardé directement dans son âme. Avec du poison. "

Fronçant ses sourcils, Undyne sortit le cœur inversé du corps du squelette. L'âme brillait faiblement et ne faisait plus que la moitié de sa taille normale. L'image même d'un cœur brisé à l'envers. De petits points violacés longeaient le bord déchiré de l'âme. C'était inquiétant. Il aurait dû mourir d'une blessure aussi grave. Pourtant il n'était pas tombé en poussière. Surtout avec du poison. Regardant de plus près, elle se rendit compte que les points violets n'étaient pas du poison figé mais du fil fait de magie pure.

" Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? " demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche

" J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu! Je ne suis pas médecin. Je… j'ai voulu purger le poison mais il était si profond dans son âme je... "

" Avec ce que tu lui as enlevé il devrait déjà être mort! As tu une idée de comment il risque de se réveiller? S'il se réveille un jour. C'est un Squelette! Il a besoin de TOUTE sa magie ne serait-ce que pour rester en un seul morceau! "

Elle vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuer. Redressant ses lunettes, Undyne tenta de transférer un peu de sa magie dans l'âme de Papyrus. Sans réel succès.

" Je n'ai jamais vu ça mais j'ai lu quelques cas de magie ne répondant plus chez des monstres dépendant de la magie pour exister. Il risque de perdre des parts de lui même, de ne plus pouvoir marcher. Et s'il arrive à rester entier, alors ce sera son esprit qui aura souffert… "

" Je… je voulais juste… C'est le Juge! Il… Il pourrait nous débarrasser de ces démons… "

Undyne ne répondit pas, laissant un silence gênant planer entre elle et l'arachnide. Elle replaça l'âme à sa place, elle n'osait pas le dire mais, à la place de Muffet, elle aurait laissé Papyrus mourir. Elle jeta malgré elle un coup d'oeil au bandana bleu taché de moelle autour du cou du squelette. Papyrus n'aurais jamais supporté survivre à son frère.

" Avec seulement une moitié d'âme… Il pourrait même avoir perdu ses dons de Juge. "

Elle lut le regret dans les yeux de Muffet. Apparemment, elle prenait enfin conscience de ses actes.

Undyne se leva et alla examiner Red, dégoutée.

Elle osait à peine s'approcher. Les actions des monstres venant du même monde que lui avaient définitivement entaché la vision qu'elle avait du double de Sans. Elle avait peur de lui.

Mais elle devait savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Qui sait, peut être pouvait-il être utile pour faire payer à l'autre Papyrus ce qui était arrivé à Grillby.

Elle remarqua de nombreuses fractures sur ses os, la plus impressionnante étant au dessus de son œil droit, Un gros morceau de l'orbite s'était détaché. Son fémur gauche était brisé et plusieurs de ses côtes écrasées.

Mais surtout, il avait Chuté. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle porta une main à la fiole cachée sous ses amples vêtements.

" Il lui faut ton traitement pour ceux qui ont Chuté. On… on a besoin de lui pour… "

" Non… "

" Quoi? "

" Non… Je ne peux pas le réveiller. Laisse le mourir. Je… Je ne peux pas lui donner ça je… "

Elle tremblait. Elle avait gardé avec elle un échantillon de détermination. Elle le gardait sur elle depuis des semaines, depuis son erreur, depuis les Amalgamates.

Après son échec, elle s'était créé un collier avec une fiole de détermination pour porter ses regrets contre son âme. Pour ne jamais oublier. Et elle ne voulait plus jamais utiliser ce liquide. Elle ne le ferait même pas sur son pire ennemi.

" Et puis… il… il mérite ce qui lui arrive non? Ce… c'est de sa faute tout ce qu'il se passe. "

Muffet sembla hésiter avant de répliquer.

" Et s'il avait aussi été trompé? Il est bizarre oui mais… Je l'ai toujours trouvé gentil et Pap l'aime tellement. Je les ai trouvé allongé l'un à côté de l'autre. Et... "

" Et?"

"Asgore et moi avons un plan. Et pour ça, on a besoin des deux juges."

"Deux…?" Undyne jeta un regard neuf sur Red.

Elle avait besoin des détails. Mais elle commençait à se faire une idée de comment exploiter la présence du Juge ennemi. Si Muffet et Asgore avaient eu la même idée, c'était brillant et complètement fou. Voire suicidaire. Mais au vu des événements, ils étaient condamnés quoi qu'il advienne. S'ils ne faisaient rien, les assaillants finiraient par partir ou les tuer… Mais dans les deux cas, le NOYEAU exploserait par manque d'entretien et de refroidissement.

Elle voulut demander plus de détails à Muffet mais fut interrompue par le claquement d'os suivit de gémissement. Les deux femmes se retournèrent d'un même geste. L'une n'en revenait pas, l'autre avec les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Papyrus avait tourné la tête dans leur direction. Ses yeux étaient ouverts.

 _Voici le chapitre 3!_

 _Je tiens à commencer ce petit commentaire en remerciant chaleureusement_ Cao dreams in books _qui m'a aidé en corrigeant ce chapitre._

 _A part ça, peu de choses à dire. L'histoire des relique est encore un headcanon personnel sur Underfell. Et pour Undyne qui s'est énucléée toute seule, je vous renvoie à ma série de Oneshot: Fatherhood. Bon elle est en anglais... Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à poster les chapitres en français un jour._

 _Undyne Swap ne bégaie pas, ou du moins très peu. J'aime à la voir comme timide et réservée mais pas au même point que Alphys dans UT. Ce sont des personnages différents après tout._

 _Je pense avoir tout dit de ce qui peut l'être sans trop révéler de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous aura plu._

 _Merci aussi à_ Chysack _pour son commentaire. Désolée, Cao s'était proposé en premier mais je garde ta proposition de côté au cas où ^^_

 _Merci aussi à tout ceux qui auront pris le temps de lire cette histoire jusqu'ici._

 _Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 4!_


	4. Souffrance

"Allez, encore un peu et c'est fini"

Elle leva la cuillère de soupe et l'apporta à la bouche du squelette. Elle attendit, un peu nerveuse. Puis fut soulagée quand il entrouvrit ses dents pour laisser entrer la cuillère.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'état dans lequel il était. Mais au moins il était vivant. C'était certainement égoïste de sa part mais elle préférait le voir comme ça que de le savoir mort.

Undyne et elle l'avait aidé à s'asseoir sur le lit et il n'avait pas bougé de cette position depuis. La femme poisson lui avait alors fait un examen.

Muffet, elle, s'était assise à côté de lui et lui avait pris la main dans deux des siennes, les quatre autres étaient occupées à jouer nerveusement avec ses nattes.

Papyrus ne les regardait même pas, il n'avait rien dit et ne faisait que regarder en permanence dans la direction du lit de Red. Seul son oeil droit semblait fonctionner, une aura orangée s'en dégageait en permanence. Undyne avait parlé d'excédent de magie qui ne pouvait plus être stocké car l'âme était endommagée.

Elle avait prit sur elle se s'occuper de lui, optimiste qu'elle était de le voir reprendre des forces et pourquoi pas montrer un semblant de conscience. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

Elle avait peur de le voir disparaître dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné, comme ça lui arrivait parfois quand il venait dans son bar, souvent qu'elle elle abordait avec lui la question de son ardoise. Ca l'amusait.

Quand Asgore était arrivé, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait apporter de quoi manger. Le Monstre Boss revint vite avec un bol de soupe d'escargot. Et juste à temps car Undyne avait terminé l'examen de Papyrus et avait demandé à parler en privé à l'ancien roi.

Elle n'avait pas dit grand chose à l'arachnide. Juste quelques remarques pendant l'examen qu'elle avait pu capter.

Elle s'était depuis appliqué à faire manger le squelette. Au départ en utilisant la magie comme elle le faisait depuis quelques jours, directement à travers l'âme de son ami mais après deux cuillère, elle avait remarqué un léger mouvement de bouche. Elle avait alors approché la cuillère et avait constaté qu'il mangeait normalement. A part qu'il avait besoin d'aide, bien entendu.

Le repas fut long. Il ne restait plus dans le bol que quelques cuillères. Il avait presque tout mangé lui même. Elle lui avait bien sûr piqué quelques cuillerées, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle aussi avait faim, excitée qu'elle était d'enfin voir son cher ami se réveiller.

Elle posa la cuillère dans le bole et le posa au sol tout en tenant dans ses autres mains celles de son ami. Puis, doucement, elle se blottie contre lui, posant sa tête contre sa clavicule. Elle avait rêvé de cette proximité depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle connaissait le squelette. Elle aurait seulement préféré qu'il soit vraiment conscient de sa présence pour ça. Qu'il pense à elle, à eux.

Elle resta silencieuse à rêver de ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie sans cette tragédie. Mais même ses rêves étaient teintés de la conscience du fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé de cette manière. Il n'avait jamais souri pour elle comme il souriait pour Red. Jamais il n'avait avec elle de conversation aussi profonde qu'avec Red… Jamais il ne l'avait regardée comme il regardait Red.

Et ça lui allait. Tant que Papyrus était heureux, même dans une relation totalement unilatérale et platonique, elle acceptait.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune araignée se redressa d'un bond, lâchant subitement les mains de Papyrus. Le squelette ne réagit pas. Undyne était à la porte.

"Asgore veut nous parler."

* * *

Il n'y a plus la chaleur, il n'y a plus de bruit. Ou peut être quelque chose au loin mais ces bruits là sont constant. Il n'est pas chez lui. Il le saurait.

Autour de son cou, il sent un objet inhabituel et familier à la fois. Il ne le voit pas. Il ne veut pas le regarder pour le moment. Non, il refuse de quitter des yeux le squelette allongé dans le lit d'en face.

Il ne se rappel plus bien pourquoi mais des sentiments contraires l'ont envahis dès l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. Il y avait beaucoup d'affection, de la tristesse également, le tout mêlé à une profonde colère. Il en voulait à cet être immobile et sans défense.

"S… an...s…" il essaya de l'appeler.

Le nom était venu tout seul juste prononcer ces mots était une torture. Son corps entier n'était que souffrance en permanence depuis même avant son réveille. Mais tout geste, aussi petit soit-il amplifie la douleur.

Il ne voulait qu'une, chose, que tout s'arrête, que tout recommence. Il n'avait plus le mot en tête mais il savait que c'était possible.

Il voulait dormir aussi, et ne plus se réveiller. Que la douleur s'arrête jusqu'au moment où il serait réveillé par…

"Sans…?"

Il dit encore le nom. Il ne savait pas s'il parlait de celui en face ou d'un autre. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Ce nom, ce mot lui évoquait tellement d'émotion contraires.

Mais ce Sans, ce squelette en face, il ne pouvait pas dormir avant qu'il n'ai fait quelque chose.

Il cligna des yeux et se retrouva perché tel un corbeau sur le lit d'en face, juste au dessus du squelette inanimé.

"Saaaans…." échappa-t-il, toute la haine du monde dans sa voix. Le haïssait-il? probablement. Mais son visage évoquait aussi beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse.

Il pensa à du bleu. C'est beau le bleu. C'est une couleure douce.

Il remarque que le squelette en dessous de lui porte un pull rouge. Il n'aime pas le rouge. Il pouvait même dire qu'il voyait rouge dès qu'il en voyait.

Il rit intérieurement. Un rire sinistre. Ce squelette est rouge. Il doit faire quelque chose.

Son âme semble tirer, envoyant une nouvelle vague de souffrance Quelque chose se mis à apparaître dans sa main droite. Il ne voit pas ce que c'est, juste une profonde lumière orange. Mais il est sûr d'une chose. Avec ça, le rouge disparaîtra…

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous!_

 _Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais j'ai préféré le faire s'arrêter là. Désolée._  
 _Le découpage est plus logique par rapport à l'histoire selon moi. Mais vous verrez bien._  
 _Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'ici et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5!_


	5. Le Plan

Alphys fulminait. Undyne venait de la mettre au courant. Si elle pouvait la voir, elle aurait déjà poursuivi Muffet pour l'étrangler avec ses couettes. Comment osait-elle secourir un traître?!

Il serait pourtant facile de tout gâcher, de rameuter les survivants pour qu'ils aillent en finir avec lui. Mais Undyne l'avait suppliée d'écouter le plan de Muffet et Asgore avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait accepté.

Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Undyne.

Elle l'avait donc suivit, ou plutôt, elle s'était laissée guider. Et comme elle détestait ça. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir sa chère Undyne. Elle était devenue dépendante des autres pour se déplacer. Personne ici ne savait vraiment comment aider un aveugle, il fallait qu'elle trouve comment devenir autonome. De plus, chaque pas était une torture. Elle s'était globalement bien remise de ses blessures mais elle avait encore quelques douleurs qu'elle tentait de cacher en serrant les dents.

Certes, Undyne était là mais, la femme poisson n'était pas un médecin…

Undyne s'arrêta et Alphys put sentir distinctement l'odeur de Bouton d'or caractéristique de l'ancien roi et l'arôme subtile de café et de miel de Muffet.

Ils étaient là. Mais où était ce « là » ? Les Ruines l'énervait, où qu'elle soit, elle se sentait oppressée. Elle ne connaissait pas cet environnement. Au Chutes, même aveugle, elle connaissait si bien chaque caverne qu'elle se serait sentie capable de se battre.

"Alors? C'est quoi ce plan?"

Elle voulait en venir au fait, et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, autant dire que Red ne resterait pas en vie très longtemps.

La voix d'Asgore se fit entendre.

"Les deux blessés, Papyrus et… Red c'est ça?"

"Oui oui…" confirma la voix de Muffet.

"Sont des Juges. Ils ont en eux un pouvoir appelé la Rétribution Karmique. Plus leur adversaire a de Niveau de Violence, plus leurs attaques font de dégâts. Ils peuvent voir le Love de tout monstre ou humains qu'ils croisent. C'est un pouvoir assez rare, habituellement, seul un Juge existe à la fois. Quand un Juge meurt, il peut se passer des décennies voir des siècles avant qu'un autre n'apparaisse."

"Paps aurait un pouvoir pareil? Et il me l'a pas dit?! Merde!"

"Du calme Alph'..." murmura la voix d'Undyne près d'elle.

"D'accord… Mais comment on sait que le Traitre est un Juge?"

Muffet fut celle qui répondit à cette question.

"Papyrus et Red passaient beaucoup de temps au Café. Une nuit ils avaient tellement bue que Pap s'était endormi sur le comptoire. Et Red était si éméché qu'il s'est mis à me parler de ça."

"Dommage qu'il n'ai pas assez bu pour te raconter ses plans alors…"

Elle entendit le soupire agacé de l'arachnide.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne sont pas morts comme Undyne a dû te le dire. Papyrus s'est… réveillé tout à l'heure. Il est dans un très mauvais état. Et on espérait pouvoir réveiller Red."

"Mais pour ça… Ils veulent que j'utilise le remède que j'ai testé pour les monstres Chutés."

Alphys fut surprise. Undyne avait vraiment l'air embarrassée. Sa voix tremblait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

"Dyne?"

"Red est Chuté. Il ne se réveillera pas a moins que… Qu'il n'ait un coup de pouce. Mais m-mon remède est encore expérimental et… et il y a des… des effets secondaires in-indésirables."

"Et on peut pas juste se faire aider par Paps et laisser ce connard crever?"

"Non!"cria Muffet "Non, avec juste Paps, ça ne marchera pas! Le plan n'est pas de tuer tout ces démons, ça ne servirait à rien"

"Quoi?" Alphys ne comprenait plus. Elle croyait que l'idée était de se débarrasser des envahisseurs en utilisant le pouvoir des Juges.

Asgore continua, sa voix était très douce et calme.

"Même si nous nous débarrassons d'eux, nous serions condamnés. Nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux. Et le NOYEAU n'est plus maintenu… Nous n'avons que peu de temps avant qu'il n'explose. Même si nous étions libre d'aller s'en occuper dès maintenant, nous ne serions que repousser l'inévitable."

Undyne expliqua à son tour.

"Nous allons utiliser la machine de Red… Ce sera plus simple si c'est lui qui la manipule. Si… Si nous arrivons à évacuer vers un autre univers, pas celui de Red mais un autre, nous pourrions être sauvés. On-on recommencerait nos vies."

"Et les gamins qu'ils ont enlevé?! Et si l'autre monde est pire que celui de ces connards?"

"C-c'est un risque à prendre."

Muffet ajouta.

"Papyrus pourra protéger Red pendant qu'il manipule la machine. Ou mieux, si Red arrive à apprendre à Undyne à utiliser la machine, les deux Juges pourront la protéger pendant ce temps."

"Et pourquoi m'ajouter dans votre plan secret? Vous savez bien à quel point je hais ce squelette de merde."

"Justement…" murmura Undyne. Sa voix avait vraiment le don d'apaiser les élans de colère de la jeune lézarde. "Même aveugle tu-tu es respectée par tout le monde. Maintenant que tu connais le plan tu… tu pourras nous aider à calmer les survivants si Red venait à se réveiller. Eux aussi sont en colère… Moi aussi je le suis. Mais tant qu'il est utile, il faut que quelqu'un le fasse comprendre aux autres."

"Et si on réussit… Est ce que l'on pourra après rendre la justice?"

Il y eu un long silence. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Ils pouvaient aussi bien parler en signe entre eux qu'elle ne le saurait pas. Puis enfin, Asgore brisa le silence.

"Bien entendu."

"De toute façon, la fenêtre d'action sera très petite. Mon-mon re-remède… Ses effets secondaires mettent quelque heures à… à apparaître."

"Et tu vas l'utiliser quand ton remède Dyne?"

"Dès que je saurais à quel point Pap peut nous être utile… vois-tu il…"

"Chut!" ordonna la capitaine. " Quelqu'un approche"

Elle entendait en effet des pas précipité s'approcher. Et le bruit de flammes mouvantes.

"Fuku arrive"

Et en effet, quand les pas furent assez approchés, elle entendu la voix de Fuku.

"Muffy! La chambre avec tes malades y a une lumière orange bizarre qui…"

Alphys entendit plusieurs pas précipités. Elle ne sentit plus les odeurs de Undyne et Muffet. L'odeur d'alcool à brûler caractéristique des élémentaires de feu s'éloignait aussi. Elle était seule avec l'ancien Roi.

* * *

Une foule de curieux s'était amassée dans le couloire. Muffet dut user de ses capacités d'araignée pour la traverser. Grimpant au plafond, elle put en effet voir qu'une forte lumière orange sortait de sous la porte.

Son cœur se serra, elle espérait que Papyrus allait bien.

"Écartez vous!" cria-t-elle en se laissant tomber devant la porte.  
Elle sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte juste assez pour entrer sans laisser les badauds voir ce qu'il s'y cachait.

Et ce qu'elle vit dans la chambre la pétrifia d'horreur. Papyrus était sur le lit de Red, un os orange dans sa main, il ne bougeait pas. Et une énorme tête, un crâne draconien ou plutôt la moitié d'un crâne draconien en décomposition flottait au milieu de la chambre, tourné vers le lit. Une énergie orangée, origine des lueurs sortant de la pièce s'accumulait en son centre. Sa gueule étant entrouverte et il semblait que l'énergie pressait pour qu'elle s'ouvre en grand et sortir.

Paps avait fait ça avec seulement la moitié de son âme… Elle ne savait pas qu'il était aussi puissant. Et ça la terrifiait. Est ce qu'il essayait d'attaquer Red?

"Papyrus! Stop!"

A sa grande surprise, elle vit le squelette tourner tout doucement la tête dans sa direction. La magie orange continuait de s'échapper de ce qui semblait être son seul œil valide. Elle tenta de l'approcher mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'un barrage d'os se forma devant elle, la frôlant presque.

Elle remarqua un détail qui la poussa à continuer ses tentatives.

Elle recula et grimpa sur le mur pour éviter l'attaque et essaya d'approcher à nouveau, usant de ses capacités arachnéennes. Les os au sol disparurent mais d'autres apparurent au mur juste devant elle. Surprise, elle se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Elle serra les dents, ses HPs en avait pris un coup. Elle n'était pas dans la meilleure des formes mais elle pouvait encaisser encore quelques coups comme ça. Il fallait continuer.

Elle rampa vers le plafond, essayant de garder ses mains bien ancrées sur la surface. Elle avait mal, les quelques coupures provoqué par la précédant attaque s'élançait. Sa barre d'action de combat était apparue devant elle. Sa magie avait réagi à l'agression. Inlassablement, elle usait d'une de ses mains pour matraquer le bouton Agir puis bouger. Son âme, comme celle mutilée de Pap, était à nue maintenant. Ca commençait à être dangereux. Elle ne savait pas quel était l'état mental de son cher ami. S'il avait réellement des intentions meurtrières à son égard ou non.

Une lueur apparut sous ses membres, au plafond et elle se laissa tomber au sol pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Elle jeta un œil à l'apparition cauchemardesque. Elle avait perdu de sa substance, tombant en morceau sous ses yeux. Mais sa mâchoire était un peu plus ouverte que tantôt. Elle devait vite arriver devant les deux squelettes.

Elle n'était plus très loin, la pièce n'était pas bien grande mais Papyrus défendait bien sa position. À peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'une nouvelle attaque la prit pour cible. Elle était trop proche pour abandonner. Serrant les dents, elle plongea en plein dans le barrage d'os. Chaque coup tranchait sa chair un peu plus. Mais enfin elle se trouvait devant le lit. La chose avait encore perdu un peu de sa substance.

"Papyrus! Arrête ça! Je t'en prie!"

Elle entendit un claquement. Undyne venait d'entrer. La terreur se lisait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle fixait l'étrange demi crâne.

"Undyne! Ne bouge pas! Papyrus a perdu la tête! Il t'attaquera si tu bouges."

Elle retourna son attention sur son ami. Il continuait de la regarder fixement. Avec des gestes calculés, elle leva deux de ses bras ensanglantés et caressa le visage du squelette.

"Arrête, arrête, pitié, arrête…"

Un son, ou plutôt une distorsion se fit entendre. La chose faisait feu.

En quelques secondes, ses quatre autres bras avaient créé autour d'eux une toile qui ne contient que peu de temps la décharge énergétique dirigée droit sur elle et les deux squelettes. Muffet se prit le reste de l'attaque sur elle seule, protégeait le monstre qu'elle aimait et son dernier espoir. Il ne lui restait presque plus d'HP. Pas plus de 5. Elle pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment mais elle était persévérante. Elle voulait comprendre. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, Undyne sans doute. Tout doucement, continuant de caresser le visage de Papyrus, elle demanda.

"Cette chose… Vous aurait tués toi et Red… pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas attaqué avec tes os si tu le hais tant? Pourquoi utiliser cette chose?"

Il ne bougea pas la mâchoire, ne dit pas un mot. Mais le regard de l'araignée fut attiré par un léger mouvement. Une des mains de Papyrus bougeait. Tout doucement. Mais elle formait des signes. Des lettres et ces lettres, des mots.  
Mal et fin.

* * *

 _Et voici le chapitre 5 de Sans Espoir!_

 _Ah j'aime boire les larmes de mes lecteurs au petit matin..._

 _Voilà, vous avez à présent le plan de nos chère amis d'Underswap pour survivre! Et, encore une fois grâce à Muffet, nos squelettes sont encore en vie... Pourvu que ça dure!_

 _Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, à part qu'il aborde des sujets vraiment grave, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop choqué._

 _Encore une foi, je remercie Cao dreams in books qui a encore une fois fait un extraordinaire travail de correction!_

 _Merci à Chysack qui continue de lire cette histoire et à tout ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de lire jusqu'ici, ça me fait chaud au coeur._

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre 6!_


	6. Rouge

Elle avait dû batailler, mais elle avait finalement réussi à faire sortir Muffet de la chambre ravagée pour la soigner. Asgore était arrivé juste à temps, sans ça, elles seraient encore coincées là-bas avec Papyrus. L'araignée refusait de le laisser seul après qu'elle ait remarqué qu'il communiquait par signes.

Mais ce qu'elles avaient appris suite à cette découverte avait miné le moral de la barmaid. Et de ce qu'elle en savait, elle était la première à voir une lueur d'espoir et à s'y accrocher dans ces temps difficiles. Elle avait pris sur elle de sauver les deux squelettes malgré le danger, elle avait fait de son mieux pour les soigner. Et pourquoi?

Pour que l'un Chute et que l'autre souffre à vouloir en mourir, emportant le premier avec lui.

Undyne ne disait rien, elle restait concentrée sur Muffet. Certes, sa magie de soin n'était pas des meilleures, et elle ne savait soigner que les blessures basiques, mais ça suffirait à augmenter assez les HPs de la jeune fille.

«Muffet tu… Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu ne savais pas, tu…»

«J'ai réduit un monstre à la moitié de son âme! Comment n'ai-je pas pensé qu'il pourrait en… en souffrir, je… je suis si désolée! Je ne pouvais pas… Pas le perdre! Mais si… si j'avais réfléchis jamais je...» répondit la barmaid entre deux sanglots.

«Oui tu aurais dû réfléchir! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce que tu as fait à l'âme de Papyrus est innommable mais… Tu l'as fait pour une bonne cause. Tu cherchais un espoir, tu es la seule à…»

«Non… J'ai été égoïste. Pap, Red, je ne les ai pas sauvés juste pour un stupide espoir! Je… je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça… Ni lui, ni Red! Mais surtout lui… toujours lui.»

Undyne observa la jeune femme devant elle, surprise. Elle ne savait pas. Personne n'aurait deviné que les motivations de Muffet étaient aussi personnelles. Mais peu importait. Il était trop tard maintenant.

«J'aurais fait la même chose pour Alphys…» avoua-t-elle. «Mais ton égoïsme nous a apporté ce stupide espoir de s'en sortir, donc nous devons aller jusqu'au bout. Même si je… je répugne à utiliser le remède sur Red, je le ferais. Si je dois le faire et obliger Pap à se battre juste pour sauver une seule personne ici, je le ferais. Ne te laisse pas aller. Papyrus peut communiquer maintenant, on peut essayer de lui expliquer la situation. Il faut essayer!»

Elle vit Muffet hocher la tête sans rien dire.

Oui, il fallait essayer. Même si elle ne pouvait sauver qu'une seule personne, même si seule Alphys devait s'en sortir vivante, Undyne n'abandonnerai pas tant qu'il resterait un espoir.

«Asgore doit lui parler maintenant, il connaît mieux la langue des signes que moi. En fonction de ce qu'il réussira à apprendre je… j'utiliserais ou non le remède sur Red.»

* * *

Ce monstre lui parlait, lui posait des questions doucement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant stupide. Il n'aimait pas ça. Sa voix lui rappelait quelque chose cependant. Mais ce n'était pas important. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître le rouge. Il n'avait pas pu faire taire la douleur envahissant tout ses os.

Elle s'était interposée. Il ne voulait pas la tuer, elle. Elle était une nuisance, elle parlait beaucoup trop et touchait ses os meurtris mais il ne voulait pas la tuer.

Il avait donc arrêté.

Et maintenant il devait encore écouter une nuisance. Il lui parlait, posait des questions. Et il devait y répondre de sa main valide. Il n'avait pas envie mais peut-être que s'il répondait, alors ce monstre le laisserait seul ou le débarrasserait du rouge.

Son nom, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Où il était, il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste être ailleurs. Ou simplement ne plus être. Ce serait encore mieux.

Le monstre lui demanda s'il pouvait essayer de parler. Il dit alors le seul mot auquel il voulait vraiment penser. Ce mot qui remplissait son esprit de bleu et de rouge.

«Sans…»

Le monstre le regarda, il semblait triste. Il lui signa le mot Stop. Il ne voulait pas de ce regard. Le monstre continua alors de parler, mais d'autre chose. D'espoir, de problèmes et de danger de mort. Tant mieux. Le rouge disparaîtrait. La douleur aussi.

Mais le monstre lui expliqua que d'autres allaient mourir si rien n'était fait. Qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, qu'il essaye de se battre pour les aider à fuir.

Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il signa. Non.

Le monstre insista. Il devait se battre. Et ils allaient tenter de réveiller le rouge pour se battre aussi.

Il demanda alors, signant quelques mots choisis.

«Si nous battre. Tu laisse nous mort?»

Le monstre le regarda un long moment après ça.

«Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, mon ami. Mais je ne t'obligerai pas à nous suivre si tu veux rester ici avec… lui. Je… j'aimerais trouver les mots pour t'empêcher de penser à mettre fin à tes jours...»

Ces mots étaient creux. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Rien que de bouger ses doigts, bouger sa main était un supplice. Et puis. Il n'y avait pas de bleu. Bleu est une belle couleur.

Le monstre continue de parler. Il se sent fatigué. Il ne veut plus répondre. Il ferma les yeux. S'il faisait semblant de dormir, le monstre le laisserait peut-être tranquile.

* * *

Elle allait vraiment le faire. Les monstres au courant du plan s'étaient réunis dans la chambre des squelettes pour discuter. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait laisser les squelettes seuls à présent.

Muffet se remettait encore de ses blessures mais elle était soulagée. Car Undyne allait enfin user de son remède sur Red. Elle allait le faire une fois que Asgore et Alphys iraient parler aux réfugiés pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils devaient avoir l'appui du reste de l'Underground. L'ancien roi et l'ancienne Capitaine devraient sans problème trouver les mots pour pousser la population à la suivre dans ce dernier espoire.

Undyne préparait déjà la seringue. Elle avait sorti de sous sa blouse une fiole au contenu d'un rouge éclatant. Muffet n'avait même pas essayé de cacher son frisson à la vue de la taille de l'aiguille. Devoir injecter le remède dans Red lui semblait maintenant encore pire.

«Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire Dyne?» demanda Alphys.

Elle ne voyait certes rien mais Muffet la trouvait extrêmement perceptive.

«Ce n'est pas que je le veuille… je dois le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. C'est notre seule chance de sauver ne serait-ce qu'une seule âme.»

La scientifique posa la seringue et s'approcha de la femme lézard pour l'enlacer. Elles étaient vraiment adorables toutes les deux. Elles s'aimaient, ça se voyait. Muffet regarda un instant Papyrus avec trois de ses yeux. Elle s'était souvent imaginée le genre de relations qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

Muffet jouait nerveusement avec les bandages recouvrant ses bras. Undyne murmurait quelque chose à Alphys. L'araignée imagina tout de suite quelques paroles romantiques. Le roi se leva, les salua et guida Alphys hors de la chambre, déterminé.

Muffet resterait dans la chambre. Même blessée, elle voulait rester et veiller sur Papyrus. Elle était assise près de lui, sur le lit de Red qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir quitter. Impossible de l'en faire bouger. Dès qu'il était déplacé, il suffisait que quelqu'un tourne le dos une seconde pour le retrouver perché comme un corbeau au dessus du comateux.

«B… bien… Muffet tu… tu veux bien emmener Papyrus sur… sur son lit?» demanda la scientifique, nerveuse.

Muffet ne discuta pas et se tourna vers Papyrus. À sa grande surprise, il avait cessé de regarder Red pour se concentrer intensément sur la seringue de Undyne et son contenu d'un rouge brillant. La barmaid n'aimait pas ce regard. Rien que de le voir serrait son âme comme dans un étau. Elle devait rester vigilante.

Elle aida Papyrus à se déplacer jusqu'à son lit avec douceur et patience, pendant que Undyne préparait son patient. Elle prit la main immobile de Papyrus dans deux des siennes et resta à le regarder. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à regarder l'aiguille.

Une grande clameur se fit entendre, à en faire trembler les murs. Alphys et Asgore devaient être en train de parler aux survivants. Il était temps. Une fois le remède utilisé, ils n'auraient que 24 heures pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Et après ça, ils verraient ou non les effets secondaires dont parlait Undyne… ou ils mourraient tous.

«Je… Je commence la.. la procédure…» entendit l'araignée.

Il n'y avait pas un son dans la pièce. Seul les voix puissantes d'Asgore et Alphys se faisaient parfois entendre, étouffées par les murs.

Muffet regardait Papyrus. Elle alternait entre son visage et sa main, au cas où il voulait communiquer. Mais rien. Il se contentait de fixer le dos d'Undyne.

«J'y vais…»

Muffet frissonna en entendant un léger craquement. L'aiguille avait sans doute pénétré l'os du Chuté. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, dégoûtée par le bruit. Puis, quand elle les ouvrit, Papyrus n'était plus là. Elle tenait dans ses mains une main de squelette désarticulée, laissé par son propriétaire.

En une fraction de seconde, il avait disparu. Ce ne fut que quand elle entendit le cri de surprise d'Undyne qu'elle comprit.

Elle tourna la tête et blêmit en un instant. Papyrus était entre Undyne et Red. De sa main restante, il avait repoussé la main directrice de la scientifique. Cette dernière semblait être paralysée de peur, tremblante.

Muffete lâcha le membre déboîté et d'un bond se retrouva aux côtés de la femme poisson.

«Papyrus! Qu'est ce que tu fais?!»

Elle arriva à leur hauteur pour les séparer et vit avec horreur que Undyne avait l'aiguille, encore à moitié pleine de liquide rouge, plantée dans son bras. On entendait dans le fond des applaudissements et des acclamations.

* * *

 _Bonsoir à tous et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!_

 _Oui j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais entre le boulot, les formations et la fatigue accumulée je n'ai rien pu faire du tout depuis plus d'un mois. Mais je me rattrape!_

 _Vos larmes sont mon carburant mwahahahahahah!_

 _Voilà ce qui arrive quand je me pose la question:_

 _Comment ça pourrait être pire?_

 _Ce chapitre était prévu depuis le moment où j'ai décidé de continuer l'histoire du chapitre 1. Je m'étais demander comment rendre les choses encore pire si Undyne devait soigner Red. Mon chéri pense que je ne devrais jamais rencontrer RR Martin pour éviter de lui donner des idées XD._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à Cao dreams in books pour m'avoir encore un fois corrigé._

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre 7!_


	7. Determination

Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve merveilleux pour poser le pied directement en enfer. Des cris à peine reconnaissables se faisait entendre au loin. Tous ses os le brûlaient, lui rappelant d'anciens souvenirs douloureux. Un de ses fémurs et la moitié de son visage le faisait souffrir plus que le reste.

Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé? Boss avait-il donné un ordre? Il avait pourtant voulu tout arrêter, pourquoi son corps n'était-il pas tombé en poussière?

Il sentait en lui une force nouvelle, pulsant comme la flamme qui semblait consumer son être. Un besoin de vivre, allant contre toute volonté qu'il eut au moment de fermer les yeux. Quand était-ce déjà? Il l'ignorait.

Il tâtonna de sa magie, essayant d'allumer ses yeux. Son œil droit était vraiment douloureux, il décida de n'utiliser que son œil gauche.

Tout était flou et sombre. Il fixait un plafond blanc, tout juste éclairé par une lumière faiblarde aux reflets orangés. Quelque chose de flou était penché sur lui.

 **"B… Boss?"**

"Sans?" répondit une voix proche de celle de son frère mais moins rauque.

Il sut tout de suite qui était penché à son chevet. Son âme se serra. Il ne pensait pas que Stretch pourrait veiller sur lui. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais quelque chose clochait dans le ton de sa voix. Aucune émotion, rien n'en ressortait. Juste un mot vide.

 **"Pap? Où… où on est?"**

Une autre voix répondit, féminine, familière. Celle-ci était pleine d'émotion, de désarroi.

"Dans les ruines."

 **"Muffet?"**

Sa vision devenait de plus en plus clair. Il ne pouvoir pas voir l'araignée mais pouvait distinguer parfaitement le visage impassible de son ami.

Il faisait peur à voir. Son œil gauche était totalement vide alors que le droit brillait de la couleur de sa magie. Et surtout il le regardait fixement.

Red détourna le regard. Rien que tourner la tête envoyait une nouvelle décharge douloureuse dans tous ses os. Cette fois, il vit Muffet, elle était en train de s'occuper de Undyne apparemment. Bien.

Cela voulait dire que les siens n'avaient pas réussi à attraper la Scientifique Royal de ce monde. Le Boss devait fulminer en ce moment même. Cette pensée seule l'amusait, voir le Boss s'énerver pour rien était toujours drôle. Tant que sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers lui par la suite. Sortant de ses pensées, il pris un instant pour mieux observer la scène.

La Undyne près de Muffet tremblait et se tenait le bras en pleurant.

 **"Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce que je fous là?"**

Encore une fois, ce fut la Barmaid qui répondit.

"Red. Ça va peut être te sembler soudain mais on a besoin de toi. On… Non, Undyne t'a réveillé, on n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il faut…"

Undyne finit par lever ses yeux jaunes pour le regarder et interrompit Muffet.

"Nous allons sortir d'ici, retrouver ta machine et partir pour un autre monde. Soit tu coopères, on va à la machine, tu l'actives vers un monde, n'importe lequel et tu sauves le reste d'entre nous. Soit tu refuses et je suis sûre que Alphys et Pap sauront te faire expliquer comment elle fonctionne."

Il n'avait jamais entendu cette Undyne parler aussi froidement et avec autant de détermination. Un instant, il crut entendre celle de son monde. Il prit un instant pour intégrer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Undyne l'avait réveillé et… Quoi?!

 **"Vous m'avez injecté de la détermination?!"**

Cette brûlure, ce besoin de survivre, c'était donc ça? Il connaissait les effets de cette substance sur les monstres. Son Alphys n'avait jamais pris la peine de cacher les résultats de ses expérimentations.

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne pouvait pas devenir un Amalgamate! Paniqué, il tenta de se lever, réveillant toutes les blessures dormantes de son corps. Ravalant un cri de souffrance, il fut arrêté dans son geste par Stretch, toujours penché sur lui et qui continuait de le fixer avec insistance.

 **"Pap tu… tu peux pas les avoir laissé faire! S'te plait!"**

Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne faisait que le regarder.

Undyne s'approcha de lui, elle tenait fermement son propre bras où il pouvait voir un pansement.

"TU es responsable de ce qu'il nous arrive, TU es responsable de l'état de Papyrus! Tu… Tu l'as trahi, tu as lâché ces… ces démons de ton monde sur le notre et... et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que… que le Core n'explose et nous avec! Alors maintenant tu choisis!"

"Undyne… Du calme." tenta de raisonner l'araignée.

"Me calmer?! C'était ton idée! Ton espoir! Nous...Nous n'avons que 24 heures avant que les effets secondaires n'apparaissent! Je… Je ne veux pas perdre une seule minute!"

Red était perdu. Pourquoi la douce Undyne, la plus douce version de la femme poisson qu'il ait connue se comportait comme ça? C'était lui qui devait se mettre en colère, c'était lui qui devait se montrer indigné. Mais il était paralysé par la douleur et l'étrange comportement de ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

 **"Comme si je voulais perdre du temps aussi… vous vous rendez compte que mon frère doit être encore là? Il sait forcément que je suis vivant. C'est un truc de Fell. Et le connaissant, il attendra jusqu'au dernier moment que j'émerge pour revenir vers lui"**

"Cette fois, nous seront prêts à nous battre, le temps que toi ou moi mettions en marche la machine."

 **"Contre mon frère? Hé..héhé… bonne chance. Je vais t'expliquer comment programmer la machine. C'est plus sûr. Au moins si je fonds, tu pourras toujours le faire à ma place."**

Il leva doucement une de ses mains pour effleurer le collier enserrant toujours son cou. Ce mouvement était aussi douloureux que de marcher sur des braises ardentes.

Cette conne lui avait retiré le droit de mourir dignement. Elle l'obligeait à survivre en se sachant condamné à perdre toute substance juste pour donner une chance à ceux qui restaient.

Pour donner une chance à Papyrus. Ou du moins à ce qui restait de lui.

Encore une fois, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Résigné, il ne savait s'il devait être effrayé ou soulagé de porter son collier.

* * *

Le moment était venu. Undyne lui avait appris comment faire fonctionner la machine et avait décidé d'un code à y entrer pour les mener dans un nouvel univers.

Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, même s'ils furent choqués par l'état de Papyrus, les monstres présents les saluèrent tous comme des héros. Tous sauf Red, bien entendu. Sur son passage, les monstres se taisaient et lui lançaient des regards remplis de haine.

Muffet, qui restait près de Papyus, espérait de ne pas avoir à le retenir d'attaquer Red en plein milieu de leur sortie.

Asgore et Alphys les attendaient déjà près de l'escalier de la demeure. Ils avaient organisé les survivants. Ceux qui étaient prêts à se battre s'étaient placés à l'avant du cortège et entouraient les Squelettes et Undyne pour les protéger. Papyrus et Red devaient utiliser leurs attaques pour protéger Undyne à qui le traître avait donné les instructions et une combinaison qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé pour aller dans un monde différent du sien.

Muffet ne voulait pas se battre mais elle resta en première ligne, elle soutiendrait Papyrus coûte que coûte. Si elle pouvait empêcher qu'il ne provoque un autre désastre, au moins aurait-elle servie à quelque chose.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets vers Undyne. Personne ne savait quels étaient les effets secondaires. Et même une fois injectée, elle avait refusé d'en parler, se contentant de se lamenter jusqu'au réveil de Red.

Quand le roi s'approcha de la porte des Ruines pour en retirer le sceau, elle remarqua une petite flammèche verte au milieu des monstres combattants. Elle pouvait remarquer, sur les joues de l'élémentaire des traces noires dépourvues de flammes, du charbon froid. Elle avait entendu dire que le charbon d'un élémentaire était comme sa chair.

Muffet eut un haut le cœur. Fuku était trop jeune pour se battre. Trop jeune pour avoir des marques dans sa chair comme ça.

Enfin, la porte des ruines s'ouvrit. L'air extérieur empestait la poussière et les cendres.

La route allait être longue jusqu'à Snowdin. Ils devaient rester prudents.

Le groupe avançait dans un silence de mort. Personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Dès qu'une branche se cassait ou qu'un peu de neige tombait d'un des sapins alentour, la totalité du cortège se figeait dans l'attente d'une éventuelle attaque.

Mais rien n'arriva.

Peut être les Fells étaient-ils partis, peut-être n'auraient-ils pas besoin de se battre.

L'âme de Muffet se serrait à cette idée. S'ils pouvaient juste aller jusqu'à Snowdin, activer la machine et fuir leur monde condamné aussi simplement, tout serait fini.

Mais arrivé au pont juste avant le village, le groupe s'arrêta brusquement. Car de l'autre côté du pont, le Papyrus de Fell les regardait, un grand sourire victorieux déformant son crâne.

 **"ENFIN RÉVEILLÉ À CE QUE JE VOIS. TU AS PRIS TON TEMPS, CHIEN! UN PEU PLUS ET JE TE LAISSAIS CREVER AVEC CES FAIBLARDS!"**

Muffet vit, devant elle, Red sursauter et se raidir d'un coup.

 **"B-Boss je… je n'étais pas en état de…"**

 **"TA GUEULE, SANS. TANT QU'IL RESTE DES SURVIVANTS, JE N'AI PAS TERMINÉ MON TRAVAIL ET TOI NON PLUS. ALORS MAINTENANT, CHIEN, PREND LA SCIENTIFIQUE ET EMMÈNE-LA AU PORTAIL, MAINTENANT !"**

Sans même contester, l'araignée vit Red attraper vivement le bras de Undyne, elle-même agrippée à Alphys et les trois monstres disparurent d'un seul coup.

Un cri commun de stupéfaction et d'horreur agita le groupe. Muffet sentit tout son être frissonner, les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent quand elle commença à entendre le bruit désormais familier de l'énergie s'accumulant. Elle regarda le visage de Papyrus. Il fixait son double démoniaque avec une ardeur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Plus encore que pour Red, l'œil valide de son ami semblait lancer des poignards en direction de sa version de Fell.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder au dessus de sa tête pour savoir que le crâne mutilé qui l'avait blessée peu de temps auparavant commençait à apparaître.

 **"JE VOIS QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUJOURS VOTRE JUGE. NYEHEHE! MAIS ON DIRAIT BIEN QU'IL NE SOIT PLUS DE TAILLE FACE À MOI. JE VAIS ME FAIRE UN PLAISIR DE RÉCOLTER VOS POINTS D'EXÉCUTION!"**

Le squelette se mis à courir sur le pont, des os rouge vif apparaissant dans ses mains. Papyrus fit feu immédiatement. Effrayé, les monstres les moins aptes au combat fuirent dans la direction opposée. Muffet resta, Papyrus n'était pas en état de sa battre, il ne pourrait pas esquiver les coups, il…

Il fit feu de son demi crâne volant droit vers le pont, créant une explosion de neige et de débris. Etait-ce si simple? La rage de Papyrus avait-elle suffi?

Non.

Le démon en face d'eux n'était pas encore vaincu. Le nuage n'était pas encore retombé que Muffet le vit sauter par dessus, essayant d'atterrir sur Papyrus et elle avec ses os rouges menaçants. Sans réfléchir, l'araignée tissa une toile de quatre de ses bras pour y enchevêtrer une des armes de magie, mais les autres étaient prêtes à frapper.

Elle ferma les yeux. Avec ses HP déjà entamé, elle craignait que le coup ne la tue pour de bon. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Il ne vint jamais.

Elle ouvrit trois de ses yeux, cramponnée au bras de Papyrus. Elle vit alors le démon en prise avec Garret et Jeannot. Une trace de brûlure était visible sur le côté du corps du monstre de Fell.

Il avait été dévié de sa trajectoire juste à temps.


	8. Sortie

Il ne bougeait pas, les nombreuses gênes autour de lui s'étaient dispersées, le laissant seul. Enfin pas vraiment. Elle était restée près de lui. C'était à cause du rouge. Ce rouge plus profond que celui qu'il voyait d'habitude. Il avait voulu s'en débarrasser, détruire cette couleur infâme. Mais il avait échoué.

Il réessayerait une fois que ses forces seraient revenu en lui pour créer une autre attaque. Il restait immobile, comme toujours. Il serait facile de mettre fin à sa souffrance juste en laissant le rouge le toucher. Mais Elle restait près de lui, Elle le protégeait, le forçant à bouger loin du rouge, usant d'une magie violette pour créer des fils solides.

Il reconnaissait cette magie, elle lui était familière. Il sentait la même force venir d'une part de sa propre âme.

D'autres gênes étaient autour du rouge, l'attaquant encore et encore. Pourquoi ne le détruisent-ils pas? Était-ce si dur? Et pourquoi ne laissaient-il pas le rouge se battre contre lui? Ça ne pouvait que bien se terminer. Soit il détruisait le rouge, soit il était détruit. Et il serait enfin libéré de cette souffrance constante.

Elle était accrochée à lui. Elle continuait de le bouger à chaque attaque avec trois de ses fines mains. Les trois autres créaient des obstacles formés de fils qui faisaient des trajectoires improbables, créant ce qui ressemblait à une danse macabre.

Celui avec les cornes et la voix douce et familière n'avait de cesse d'envoyer des boules de feu. Un lapin et un dragon enchaînaient les attaques avec une complicité rare. Leurs formes massives lui permettait de les distinguer dans la masse de combattant. Du blanc volait de partout, parfois teinté de rouge.

Mais Elle continuait de bouger, de le protéger. Lui ne quittait pas le rouge de son œil. Enfin il sentit en lui la puissance revenir. Il invoqua une autre tête en se concentrant bien pour ne faire feu qu'une fois le rouge dans sa ligne de mire.

* * *

Un... deux... trois.

Il tentait vainement d'attaquer le juge mais il était bien trop protégé. Mais s'il réduisait le nombre de ses opposants, il pourrait se débarrasser de cette nuisance.

Un…

A chaque attaque qu'il recevait, il envoyait des os aiguisés dans toutes les directions dans l'espoir de faire quelques victimes parmi les monstres cachés dans les alentours.

Zero…

Et à chacune de ces attaques à l'aveugle, il comptait ses victimes, calculant l'EXP qu'il devait en recevoir.

Une autre boule de feu l'atteignit.

Un… deux…

Il se dégagea de l'attaque d'une petite flammèche verte et la poussa violemment contre la neige fraîche. Le hurlement de douleur qu'elle laissa échapper était comme de la musique à ses oreilles.

Il entendit à nouveau le caractéristique son du Gaster Blaster distordu du Juge. Souriant sadiquement, il attrapa un des monstres venu l'attaquer à nouveau et tenta de se protéger de son rayon en l'utilisant comme bouclier.

Il sentit ses HP se réduire doucement, mais surement, ça n'avait pas suffit à le protéger. Mais le monstre dans ses mains, on aurait dit une version faiblarde de RG01, semblait prêt à tomber en poussière.

Un… deux… trois… quatre! En comptant le combattant qu'il venait d'achever. Il devait se dépêcher, ses HP étaient au plus bas et il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à tuer toutes ses cibles s'il continuait sans se défendre plus efficacement.

Alors il concentra toute sa force sur le Juge et la Muffet. Il pouvait gagner. Il pouvait terminer le travail et rentrer chez lui, partir piller un autre monde ou enfin voir la surface maintenant que son Roi avait récupéré des âmes. Il avait été un bon combattant, on lui en avait promit une. Il serait capable de vaincre un humain à lui seul si…

Il avait trop rêvé. Il était sur le point de transpercer de ses os la stupide araignée et détruire le juge...Mais quelque chose était dans son dos et l'avait touché assez gravement.

Il n'avait presque plus rien pour tenir, presque plus de HP. La blessure dans son dos était trop étendue et avait brisé de nombreuses vertèbres.

Il devait terminer son travail, il avait encore une étincelle de vie. Il devait se battre, tuer ou être tué!

Un éclat vert apparu dans la périphérie de sa vision. La gamine, la flammèche le regardait avec haine. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de charbon éteint comme deux larmes noires. Elle lui envoya une nouvelle boule de feu.

Il eut une dernière pensée, beaucoup de regrets. Sa dernière pensée était pour son frère. Il l'avait bien servi. Il s'était bien servi de lui. Il aurait juste préféré être à ses côtés…

Il ne resta bientôt de lui que ses vêtements et le collier avec la dent de Red.

* * *

Elle était arrivée à temps. Comme lui avait dit Red. Elle était arrivée juste au bon moment. Elle avait couru, tout droit.

Elle avait éclaté de colère une fois transportée ailleurs. Elle était totalement désorientée et Undyne criait à Red de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas obéir à son frère. Il leur avait alors expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais puisqu'il avait obéi et que maintenant il n'était plus obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait emmené Undyne au portail, le Boss ne lui avait pas ordonné de la faire passer au travers. Ils étaient donc en sécurité, ils pouvaient travailler sur la machine et en changer la destination.

Alphys ne lui avait pas cassé la figure uniquement par respect pour Undyne qui, bien que chamboulée, lui avait dit de ne rien faire après les explications de ce tas d'os.

Mais ils restaient inquiets pour les autres, alors elle avait demandé à les rejoindre. Red ne pouvait pas l'y emmener lui-même au risque d'avoir de nouveaux ordres.

Mais pendant que Undyne travaillait sur la machine, il pouvait aider la lézarde. Elle se laissa alors guider. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la sensation des os de ce traître sur sa peau. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le squelette lui paraissait plus mou qu'il ne le devait.

Marcher à travers Snowdin, ou ce qu'elle pensait être les ruines de la ville fut très désagréable. Il y régnait une odeur constante de poussière, de cendres et de sang séché couvrant celle des pins. La neige piétinée était jonchée de débris sur lesquels elle trébuchait, le traître ne prenant pas la peine de la prévenir.

Elle était attentive à chaque bruit, à chaque son. La clameur d'un combat se répétait en échos dans la caverne, ce qui portait ses sens à confusion. Par où aller pour donner un coup de main?

Le squelette s'était arrêté et lui avait dit.

 **"Va tout droit, le pont est juste en face de toi. Tu reconnaitras mon frère avec son odeur de sang et de poussière. Grouille toi."**

Elle le sentit la lâcher puis entendit le petit *pop* signalant une téléportation. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire confiance, il aurait pu aussi simplement la mettre face à un gouffre.

Elle s'était concentrée et avait posé un pied devant elle, prudemment, à tâtons. Elle reconnut la sensation de la peinture bon marché avec laquelle Sans avait peint le pont de pierre. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Elle avait continué de marcher, avec plus d'assurance jusqu'à entendre plus distinctement le combat. Elle s'était alors mise à courir, tous ses sens en éveil. Elle repéra vite l'odeur du démon elle sauta, fit apparaître sa hache et la sentit se planter dans les vertèbres du faux Papyrus comme dans du beurre avant qu'il ne tombe en poussière. Elle n'avait pas l'EXP… la chaleur qu'elle avait senti juste après son coup était donc à l'origine de la mort de leur ennemi.

Personne ne cria de joie, elle entendait juste des pleurs et des soupirs soulagés autour d'elle. Elle leur expliqua alors.

"Red et Undyne sont devant, il ne l'a pas envoyée dans son monde. On peut y aller!"

* * *

 _Yay! Double chapitre, encore une fois généreusement corrigé par **Cao dreams in books.**_

 _Merci mille fois pour tes efforts, je sais que tu es trés occupé en ce moment donc courage!_

 _J'ai eu... un moment extrêmement difficile de ma vie qui n'est, malheureusement, pas encore terminé et qui m'a empêché d'écrire pendant quelques temps. Mais j'avais déjà écrit une grande partie de ces chapitre et n'ai eu qu'à les finir... au départ ce n'en était qu'un seul mais il était beaucoup trop long donc j'ai décidé de couper à un moment intéressant._

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. Gros bisou à tous!_


End file.
